A Tale of Two Newtypes
by Lanthanon
Summary: Based from a recent dream. A little dialogue between Tifa Adil and Lala Sun.


"Test subject is ready for examination." An ominous voice boomed over the empty space that was her room. Complete with steel walls, a one-way mirror and some machineries hooked on her body, she felt like she was in prison.  
  
In a way, she already was in prison. The drugs to keep her asleep as they begin various tests on her mental capacity was beginning to fade away, and when it does the pain becomes worse.  
  
She wanted to die for the pain was unbearable. But she knew that they would never let her. She was special. Unique. Perhaps the only clue to what they had lost in the war but hoped to regain through understanding her mind. She was a Newtype. People who were gifted with strong intuition and the ability to read minds. But they knew that her case was different: as they realized that she also has a power to see the future.  
  
Today they will make her undergo another drug that will enhance her latent psychic powers. She could hear them through her mind that they would need to inject her with it. It would prove no danger, as the subject is unconscious. But she moaned aloud, despite her attempts not to, which alerted the two scientists that the depressants is wearing off.  
  
"She must have developed an immunity to it," the doctor said matter-of-factly. "We can't administer the new drug if she's awake."  
  
"Then give her another shot." His colleague hissed.  
  
"Nonsense! If I do that, who knows what will happen?" the doctor protested. "It might complicate the subject."  
  
"She's a Newtype, dammit!" the other doctor replied in exasperation. "And besides we used a more powerful drug to her in the past."  
  
"Point. I really have no intention to post pone this experiment for something superficial." The doctor produced the syringe from his lab coat. He grabbed for her pale arm and she lost consciousness.  
  
For a moment she felt a strange sensation of floating in nothingness. Drifting in and out of her senses. She felt her pain drifting away from her, as well as the sounds and sights from the real world. The sudden isolation frightened her. But only for a moment. For reasons unknown she knew that she was dying. Apparently the complication of the drugs went beyond the doctors' control. And she was dimly aware that they attempting to revive her.  
  
She had no intention of returning to that frightening world of steel walls. For the first time she felt a sense of freedom.  
  
"Death does not bring freedom." A voice penetrated in the darkness. She looked and saw a swan flying towards her. The luminous feathers shone like the sun, and she found herself watching in fascination as the swan transformed into a beautiful Indian girl. A few years older than herself.  
  
"Welcome." The Indian girl said, swapped in a simple yellow dress, extending her hand. "My name is Lala Sun. And you are?"  
  
"Tifa....Tifa Adil." Was her reply. Suddenly shy of the power and beauty basked before her.  
  
"Welcome, Tifa Adil." Lala repeated smiling beatifically. The girls continued to float together in the silence. "What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I think I have died..." Tifa answered slowly. Not really sure herself. But from her powers she could sense that Lala is a very powerful Newtype. "You?"  
  
"I am dead. And I am here to travel through time." Lala said rather cheerfully, as if saying a weather report.  
  
"How....how did you die?"  
  
"Killed. Protecting the person I cared for. I have to make a choice." Lala sighed, saddened by the event after that: "The captain and that Gundam pilot hated each other since. Both are very powerful Newtypes. Just as yourself."  
  
"That's sad. Newtypes shouldn't kill each other." Tifa didn't add that from where she came from, Newtypes were almost extinct.  
  
"I know that, but the circumstances..." Lala stopped short and looked at Tifa. "In any case you should not be here. Your time will come soon enough, but not now. I should think."  
  
"No?" Tifa felt her old fear returning.   
  
"No. I sense you have still much to do with the living. How I envy you, you who is innocent from war and death." Lala, suddenly sad, laid her hands on Tifa's shoulders. "Go. Live and see for yourself. The answers you were looking for."  
  
"Answers?"  
  
"Of what a Newtype was all about." Lala looked like she was about to say more, but Tifa woke abruptly to consciousness. As the doctors attempted to make her heart beat again.  
  
Immediately she was sent to the infirmary. But her vital systems were already stable. And that the girl was in no danger. The doctors involve with this were fired, and Tifa found herself in a better condition than in the past.  
  
So for the next week Tifa was spared from the tests, allowing her to regain her strength. As she gazed at the white wall she suddenly realized that Lala was killed in a war very similar to the last war that destroyed the Earth. And that had fate willed it, she would have ended up like Lala. She was born after the battle that she did not know, and man's obvious obsession to Newtypes.  
  
She will not die. She made a promise to herself. Not die yet until she knows what she really is.  
  
  



End file.
